My story
by IAmLostInThisWorld-Kayka
Summary: Bella's adventure
1. Chapter 1

i walked on and on.. i knew i was lost... but i kept going in hopes of finding a way off of this island.. i didnt realize that i was being followed...but i did stumble apon a cave that i fell into.. and when i stood up i saw a beautiful pool.. and i loooked up and saw an opening in the cave above me

.. and then i heard, "hey, why are you here tonight?" then i spun around to find one of i bestest friends, Cleo.. and so we talk for a while, untill the water started bubbling

.. and i realized that the pool opened up to the ocean so i tried to get Cleo into the water even though she hates water.. the two of us had to get out somehow... so we climbed into the water and something magical happened little bubbles floated towards the opening in the cave and as quick as it happened it was done.. and then we swam out of the pool and to the ocean where me and Cleo slept on the beach that night...

in the morning she was still asleep so i wondered off i needed to wash the sand off me..

a little later i found a little pondish like place and undressed in to my bathing suit that i had on.. and i jumped in.. good thing it was only 4 feet deep..

and after 10 seconds i was submerged under water and couldnt swim up... so i looked down and saw that i had a tail ... a MERMAID tail!

and this is the story of me Bella becoming a mermaid..

want me to continue?

if so R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"i have had enough!" i screamed, running into the water... i had to swim fast or my mom would kill me!

i hadnt known that she would do this to me...

i decided that i would start my life out on mako... and i told her that i had decided to move out even though i am only 15..

she was furious.. but i told her i didnt care so i snuck back in after my anger went away..

and took a couple of my things, things to take a bath, food, all of my own money that i had earned from my job so far... {$5,000!} , cloths, hair brush, tooth brush, and anything else that i wouldnt be able to live without..

and i took a boat to mako with my stuff.. i decided i would get to work and make a small little house on mako but not ruin the beautiful rainforest..

i was done with my house in a week... it is rainprooff, water proof, and everything i could think of.. since it has been a week since i have been swimming i ran to a little pond that i fixed up behind my house..

i then dived in and 10 seconds later my beautiful orange tail appeared.. this pond was as big as a 20x20 tank at a aquarium.. it is beautiful.. and so i stayed on the island for another 2 weeks before i went back to the land...

and as i dried off on the beach behind the rocks i heard...

"BELLA...! BELLA...!, WHERE ARE YOU BELLA..!".. said a familiar voice..

"no.. it cant be... " i said astonished.

**To be continued... **

what do u think?

R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

'inside these' = thoughts

"inside these"= spoken

It cant be him not now! Why did he have to show up now?

I knew if he wasn't by my side for a day I knew that he would find me, one way or another..

Even though he did know I was a mermaid I just had to not let him find me then he would tell my mom.. and then id be in deep trouble..

I know ur asking who is he.. well his name is will and he is my boyfriend.. 'oh crap' in my anger I totally forgot that he was here on this planet..

As I heard him get closer I backed up into a little mini cave by accident then I remembered 'why am I hiding from him..?'

So I left the cave and accidently fell in a mini puddle.. 'oh NO! not now!'

And then I fell to the ground and when I heard this I knew he found me..

"BELLL… hey bella there u r where have y….ou …been..? what happened now?" will asked.

"well I had told my mom I wanted to move out and wanted to live somewhere else.. but all she said was no and I ran out of the house.. went to mako .. and later that night came back home and got everything of mine..i went back to mako on a boat and made a small house that I now live in.. and I had forgotten that I wanted to come back to shore now that I had been gone for 2 weeks.. and then I realized I forgot that u were here and.. im so sorry I forgot all about y…."

And he shut me up by kissing me.. :)

"well that was a nice way of shutting me up.."

Then I leaned in and kissed him again…

"i was talking about why are you a mermaid rigth now?" he asked me.

"well i walked in a puddle and u know the rest.."

...

TO BE CONTINUED!

a couple questions for the next story should i continue with

*adding cleo into the story..?

*putting a new character in the story..?

*u tell me and i can add u in the story..? (you would have to send me a privte message though to get details, name, etc.)

*make more chapters at a time...?

ansd if you have any ideas feel free to pm them to me

by for now

dont forget

R&R!


End file.
